Because you loved me
by Corp.Chan
Summary: Pequeno songfic.... Amor, paixão e dois corações lutando para ficarem juntos.


**_Because you loved me_**

_Celine dion_

**For all those times you stood by me   
For all the truth that you made me see   
For all the joy you brought to my life   
For all the wrong that you made right   
For every dream you made come true   
For all the love I found in you   
  
**

Eu olhava a noite passando, a brisa que balançava meus cabelos, o cheiro inconfundível, a esperança daquele momento não acabar. As estrelas pareciam mais cintilantes do que nunca, estavam em sintonia com meu coração. Sentia-me muito feliz e cada vez que lembrava dos momentos que passei uma delas brilhava intensamente. Eu queria rir, pular, expressar toda a minha felicidade. 

I'll be forever thankful baby   
You're the one who held me up   
Never let me fall   
You're the one who saw me through through it all

A lembrança dele era tão gostosa...Seus braços em volta de mim, os seus sussurros no meu ouvido. Parecia embriagada com o carinho e a doçura que aquelas palavras continham. Aquilo não sai da minha mente e não quero que saia. Tudo parecia um sonho... 

You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
  


As rosas pelo chão da casa, as velas cor de rosa, o cheiro. Tudo parecia perfeito, tinha feito tudo aquilo sozinho e só para mim. 

You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed

Apesar de sua cara seria, no fundo era romântico ate mais do que eu. Parecia adivinhar os meus mais íntimos sonhos. Preparou-me um banho, a água era tão quentinha que relaxei, tinha tido um dia cheio.

I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me

Depois do banho, ele fez um pequeno jantar a luz de velas. Ele colocou uma musica lenta de fundo e me convidou para dançar. Ficamos ali aproveitando cada momento. O calor do corpo dele me acalmava, o seu modo de me abraçar... 

You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand I could touch the sky   
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me   
  


Estava nos braços dele e não havia lugar que eu não me sentisse mais segura, deitada sobre seu peito. A janela que dava para a varanda estava aberta, a cortina balançava com a brisa da noite e a luz da lua entrava por lá tentando alcançar-nos. As velas já tinham se apagado, as rosas iam sendo varridas pelo vento. Não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar, senão fosse com ele. Somente com ele.

**You said no star was out of reach   
You stood by me and I stood tall   
I had your love I had it all **  
  


Nossas vidas eram cheias e quando tínhamos um tempo de tudo aquilo, tentávamos estar juntos. Aproveitávamos do jeito que podíamos.

I'm grateful for each day you gave me 

Ele trabalhava na empresa da família e também tinha que cuidar dela, agora ele finalmente era o líder do clã. Sempre que tinha uma festa ele reclamava mais no fundo ele gostava, era o único modo de ver como todos estavam. Ele odiava ficar muito tempo longe dela, por isso viajava muito e eu de certa forma acabava em segundo plano. Eu não reclamava também não tinha do que reclamar. Eu o amava mais do que tudo e sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por mim. Eu também trabalhava muito, era diretora de uma fabrica. Adorava trabalhar lá, pelo menos me sentia útil e alem disso o era trabalho gratificante. A família dele não aprovava que eu trabalhasse, achavam um desafora da minha parte. Nem eu e nem ele falávamos sobre isso, mas eu sabia que mesmo ele não gostava muito. Mas eu sabia que coisas assim aconteceriam mais não me importava por que eu o amava. 

Maybe I don't know that much   
But I know this much is true   
I was blessed because I was loved by you

Conhecia o desde criança, ele foi meu primeiro e único amor. Pensava quando criança que amava outro menino, amigo do meu irmão. Mas ele me fez ver que era o mesmo amor que eu sentia pelo meu pai e meu irmão, carinho. 

**You were my strength when I was weak   
You were my voice when I couldn't speak   
You were my eyes when I couldn't see ****  
  
**

Hoje ele é um grande amigo para mim, me ajuda nos momentos difíceis, quer dizer é um amigo para a família inteira. Ajudou-me a superar a morte do meu pai. Meu amor estava visitando a família, não tive coragem de falar pelo telefone, ele falou por mim. Na verdade eu não tinha condições de pegar no telefone. 

You saw the best there was in me   
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach   
You gave me faith 'coz you believed

Ele voltou o mais rápido que pode para poder ficar comigo, passava os dias junto dele. Não tinha força para nada e ele ficou ali ao meu lado para me ajudar, aquele foi o pior momento da minha vida. Sabia que agora meu pai descansaria e que encontraria minha mãe e juntos eles viveriam a eternidade juntos... 

I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me

Meu irmão ainda mora na mesma casa que a gente passou a infância. Ele finalmente havia se casado com a sua amada. Ela era muito especial para mim, tinha sido minha professora e também foi quem me deu a "minha estrela". Ela tinha se transformado em uma irmã para mim. E agora era ela quem tinha que agüentar ele em suas crises de irmão superprotetor, tinha ate pena dela, mas ela sabia bem como lidar com meu irmão.

You were always there for me   
The tender wind that carried me   
A light in the dark shining your love into my life

A minha prima tinha se casado com outro amigo, faziam um casal perfeito, mas ela se mudou com ele para a Inglaterra. Onde ele realmente morava, ela sempre me telefona, manda uma carta ou e-mail com fotos deles e da sua filhinha. Ela é a cara da minha prima, mas tem os olhos do pai. 

You've been my inspiration   
Through the lies you were the truth   
My world is a better place because of you

Depois que a fase escolar acabou cada um foi para um lado, raramente vejo algum colega meu. Também não posso dizer que fiquei na minha cidade natal, agora moro na capital por causa do meu noivo, nunca pensamos em nos casar realmente. O que deixa a chama do nosso amor acesa e morar em casas separadas ajuda. Nós só nos encontramos nos fins de semana que ele não viaja. 

You were my strength when I was weak   
  


Ele já me pediu para mudar para Hong Kong. Mas sempre mudo de assunto, mas eu não entendo por que. Nada mais me prende aqui. Meu irmão tem sua própria vida, minha prima já não mora mais aqui, meus amigos estão espalhados por ai. Cada um com sua vida e eu o que vou fazer da minha? 

You were my voice when I couldn't speak 

Já tomei uma decisão, vou me mudar. Eu sei que me mudando a pressão da família dele vai ser bem maior e isso seria um passo para o casamento. Com certeza eu ficaria feliz com isso, foi o que eu sempre desejei. O problema é que eu teria que abrir mão do meu emprego e da minha liberdade. Queria poder conciliar tudo. Será que eu conseguiria? 

You were my eyes when I couldn't see   
  


Tudo isso eu só seria capaz de fazer para ajudar o meu amor e para ficar mais tempo com ele. 

You saw the best there was in me   
  


Ele ficou muito feliz pela minha decisão. A família dele e a minha que só era meu irmão, aceitaram bem a minha decisão. Meu irmão disse que já era hora de eu viver a minha vida e não deixar as lembranças me prenderem. Eu entendi muito bem o que ele quis dizer. A única coisa que me prendia era o passado e tudo que vive nele.

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach 

 Meus segredos, minhas inseguranças, meus amores, minhas tragédias. Tudo compartilhado com meu amor. Ele já era parte da minha vida, parte de mim. 

You gave me faith 'coz you believed 

Nós éramos os remanescentes de uma época que não voltaria mais. Queria começar uma vida nova, tudo novo... enfim lembranças novas. 

Com ele ao meu lado eu iria para a guerra, escalaria as maiores montanhas do mundo e sei que ele faria o mesmo por mim. Como toda apaixonada meu mundo girava em torno dele e nada mais. 

Os momentos que tínhamos eram só nossos. 

O silencio era o nosso maior companheiro.

I'm everything I am   
Because you loved me

*******

Este é um pequeno Song Fic feito com muito carinho 

**Comentários e sugestões são muito bem aceitos...**

**Muitos beijinhos...**

**corp_chan@yahoo.com.br**


End file.
